Silently
by ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess
Summary: When a DEA agent's widow asks for help, Marlin and Trevor answer her plea. Of course, when danger begins to loom in her future, can she trust them to help her? Even when a ghost from her past appears?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I own the OC's and that's it. If I owned anything else, the show would still be on and that cat (Mabel, was it?), would have continued being Trevor's cat. :)_**

**_A/N: Well, here's another story coming at ya' from ol' Raini here. Why the funky, uh, accent? Well, shucks, I've been watching me some good ol' Dukes of Hazzard reruns and let me tell ya'- It's infecting my writin'. Don't worry folks- It'll be gone soon enough... Just as soon as I get away from the show. Dear God, it might become a habit of mine._**

* * *

**_January 18th… _****_11:09 AM_****_… _****_New Orleans_****_..._**

"Mama mama mama mama mama…" Farfalla Greegertson babbled, the year-and-a-half old little girl sitting in her playpen in the kitchen of her home as her mother, Nadynka Greegertson, worked on lunch.

"I'm right here, my sunshine." Nadynka said over her shoulder, her daughter giving her a grin before plopping down and grabbing her nearby stuffed squirrel toy.

"Mmmm-mama." Farfalla babbled, happy in her own little world as she stared at her squirrel. God only knows what she was thinking.

Nadynka smiled as she peeled another carrot before someone knocked on the backdoor just feet away from her. "That's probably Daddy, home for lunch." She whispered to her little girl, drying her hands before heading over to the door and opening it. "Hi hun-" She stopped as she saw the two uniformed men standing there. "Officers? What- What is it? Did something happen to..." She had to force herself to stop as one of the officer's nodded slightly. "Oh dear Lord in Heaven no!" She gasped, one hand covering her mouth as she backed away, falling on her rear.

Her worst nightmare was coming true. Her husband, Hiwa Greegertson... Something had happened to him.

"Wh- what?" Nadynka asked around tears as Farfalla looked up at the officers.

The older officer entered the house and knelt next to Nadynka as Farfalla's lower lip started to tremble.

"Maaaama?" Farfalla asked, her voice wavering. "Maaaaama!" She screamed, bursting into tears.

Stranger danger. At that age. It was plain obvious she was going into law enforcement someday.

Cheesecake, the family's dog- Sorry, the family's Boston Terrier (the dog was nasty enough it would consider harming the fic just to have proper recognization.)- Ran into the kitchen as Nadynka cried, Farfalla screamed, and the two police officers tried to figure out what the hell they should do.

Finally, the younger less-experienced one stepped forward and knelt next to Nadynka too as she kept her face buried into her knees. "There was a bank robbery..." He whispered. "He got in the way..."

Nadynka's wail caused Cheesecake to step forward and growl, as if to say, "Watch it, Mister. I may be small, but I'm mighty angry right now."

"Nadynka." The older officer, a friend of her husband's. "Nadynka, you can't let this torture you."

Not like Nadynka was listening. Her world had just fallen apart.

"No. No, Hiwa. No!" She cried, a sinking feeling in her heart.

* * *

**_January 30th... _****_2:40 PM_****_..._**

It was a dreary day for Hiwa Greegertson to be buried, but it's not like he had any say in the matter. Many people had shown up, all mourning his loss and looking forward to the wake afterwards.

All except Nadynka.

"We are here today to remember the life of Hiwa L. Greegertson, father, son, brother, and husband." The pastor said as Boulet sighed.

Ayana looked at him with one of her, "Behave yourself, Marlin Boulet" looks before turning back to the service, Greegertson's whimpering widow at the front of the church with her baby and mother-in-law, who looked like she had just bitten her tongue.

Greegertson had been a local DEA agent who had grown up in Maui, moved to Baton Rouge, and then met his wife while in New Orleans during Mardi Gras. The local PD wasn't exactly Greegertson's family, but he had been a respected man amongst the law enforcement circles, so they mourned his death today.

There was quiet movement behind Marlin's pew before Trevor Cobb sat next to him on the very end of the pew. Ayana leaned around her husband and gave Trevor the exact same look she had given Marlin moments before while their daughter quietly colored in a notebook. It was a boring service, to say the least.

"Now, if Mrs. Greegertson will please step forward..." The pastor said, looking at the senior Mrs. Greegertson, who gave him a tight-lipped nod before taking the cooing baby from her daughter-in-law.

"How did her husband die again?" Trevor whispered to Marlin.

"Bank heist- Bad timing." Marlin whispered before the man in front of them turned and glared. Both men glared back before the man turned around again.

Mrs. Nadynka Greegertson stood from her pew, her head lowered, as she stepped onto the little stage at the front of the church and turned to face the congregation.

"For a DEA agent, he certainly had a gorgeous wife." Trevor muttered, transfixed by the woman.

Understating the truth there, Trevor.

Nadynka was a 5'7" ash-blonde wisp of a woman, with light brown eyes and hair that fell to the middle of her back. She could've been a model, Trevor thought, if she was a little taller.

Her eyes searched the congregation for someone before she looked back at her mother-in-law. With a sigh, she looked ahead again. "Hiwa was my soul mate. When I first met him, all I saw was a cop with a chip on his shoulder with unruly curly black hair." She smiled a watery smile, a few tears streaming down her face. "Then he showed his true colors. His love of baseball, chili cheese fries, Hawaii, and justice became a focal point in our conversations when we were first dating..."

She faltered as she looked down, presumably at the bulletin displaying her husband's smiling face. Trevor shifted in his seat, studying her. Something about her behavior bothered him, as if she was calculating her next few words _very_ carefully.

Marlin noticed too, as one of her hands gripped the side of the pulpit in a death-grip.

Just when the pastor started to move to help Nadynka down, her hat-covered head snapped up, her tears barely hiding her confusion.

"My husband's murderer is in this very room." She blurted out.

There was a cacophony of gasps and curses as Marlin and Trevor exchanged looks, Ayana covering her daughter's ears for fear of more details being told... And the curses weren't helping either.

Mrs. Greegertson, not Nadynka, stood up and glared at her daughter-in-law. Nadynka's wide eyes, meanwhile, were searching the crowd again. When her gaze met Trevor's, his spine stiffened. He knew that look- Most females had that look. The ones who didn't were like Love Tap.

_Help me,_ her silent plea called.

"Well, this is not the usual funeral for a cop." Trevor muttered, leaning back and crossing his arms.

* * *

_My first K-Ville fic- And already I've got a billion ideas for this. Review if you want to- But flamers will be ignored._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Once again, I only own the OC's and the story. That's it. If I owned anything more... Oh, the possibilities... *Thinks about it***_

_**A/N: Okay, so while 'Silently' is not my most popular fic, I have this rule I've recently put into place for my writing: I write for me. If I don't like it, then why would anyone else? I need to know what I want for the fic before I start thinking about what others want for it. So... If you don't like what I write, you can tell me, but I write for me first. What was the point of this rant? 'Silently' has been my dream fic to write since I saw the last episode of K-Ville that I can think of.**_

_**And thanks go out to devanooch for adding this to their favorites and putting it on story alert. ^_^ You rule.**_

* * *

"Aw man!" Marlin said outside of the church moments later. "Just when I convinced Ayana that our little girl wouldn't be exposed to anything like that at this funeral, this happens. She'll never forgive me."

"Well, I think that's the least of our problems man." Trevor said, crossing his arms as he watched a few people leave the church, whispering amongst themselves.

"I know that, Trevor, but the problem is that how do we know if she's lying or not?" He hissed as Ayana left the building with their daughter, talking with another police wife.

"Well, we're just going to have to ask her." Trevor said as Nadynka left the church, followed by her mother-in-law. Nadynka quietly argued with her mother-in-law before taking her daughter from her mother-in-law and snarling, "Well Hiwa hated you anyway!"

The two men watched as the thin blonde stomped down the stairs, her baby grabbing at strands of her hair as she strode towards Marlin and Trevor.

As she was about to pass them on the sidewalk, Trevor reached out and lightly grabbed her arm. "Mrs. Greegertson?"

Her head snapped up as she met his beautiful blue stare. She stopped, shifting her daughter in her arms. "Yes?"

Trevor smiled at her, letting go of her arm. "My name is Trevor Cobb. This is my partner, Marlin Boulet."

Nadynka nodded before holding out her hand, which he grasped... And was surprised to find her hand ice cold. "Nadynka- call me Nady, please." She said, her daughter babbling as she waved, half-heartedly, at Trevor. "And this is Farfalla." She added.

Trevor smiled at the widow as Marlin leaned forward to grab one of Farfalla's tiny fists. "Hi Farfalla." He cooed.

Farfalla's lower lip trembled before she burst into tears, turning to her mother and burying her face in her neck as she cried.

Nadynka smiled sympathetically as she patted Farfalla on the back. "Sorry; she's going through a stage right now where anyone who's not family is not to be trusted."

"That's a wise mentality." Trevor said with a smirk.

Nadynka nodded, rubbing small circles on Farfalla's back, as she looked at the officer's carefully. "I assume that you two are curious about my confession in there." She said, nodding to the church.

"Well, you assumed right," Marlin said as Farfalla's sobs quieted down again. "Mrs. Greegertson-"

"Nady." She interrupted him with. "Please, call me by my first name. My last name is too painful to hear right now." She said, looking at the ground.

"We understand. Sorry for your loss." Trevor said, growing somber. "Nady, is there a safe place where we can talk?" He asked her, suddenly realizing that she may not feel safe, or be safe, now that her announcement had been heard by the killer.

"My house isn't that far from here; we can go there..." She quirked her blonde eyebrow at him. "Are... Are you two considering looking into my husband's murder?" She asked them, a faint spark of hope flaring up in her eyes.

Regret settled in Trevor's stomach as Marlin spoke for the both of them. "I'm afraid we can't do anything without our boss's permission, but we'll certainly hear you out."

The hope was crushed, but she held her chin up. "Okay. It's better than nothing."

"Sure is." Marlin said with a nod.

"Nadynka!" Came the sharp bark from the church doorway and Nady growled before turning around to look at her mother-in-law. Farfalla raised her head from her mother's shoulder and looked at Trevor, the little girl's dark brown eyes sparkling as she looked up at him in awe and wonder. She jammed her thumb in her mouth after several moments and lowered her head again, deciding to fall asleep.

Sighing, Nady turned around again and met Trevor's piercing blue gaze. "My house is a block that way," she nodded behind her. "It's the little white house with a screened in porch- the only one on the block. Can't miss it." She said before smiling sadly at the two of them. "Thank you again. Even if you two can't investigate it, I will still feel a lot better with someone else knowing and believing me."

"We'll do what we can, Nady." Trevor said and she smiled at him. His heart skipped a few beats.

She nodded, gave them a small wave, and then started back up the sidewalk to her mother-in-law and the pastor. Both were furious.

"Now why do I feel like I just threw that little lamb to the lion and the wolf waiting over there for her?" Marlin voiced Trevor's suspicions as Trevor looked up and down the street.

"I don't know, but I have the same feeling, man." Trevor said, watching an older-model Chevy Impala start up and drive away, the windows tinted. "She's just put herself in harm's way though, and I hate the though of what she might do if we don't step in."

"Good thing Captain Embry is coming over here right now." Marlin muttered out of one corner of his mouth. Seconds later, the Captain was standing right in front of them, hands on his hips. "Captain Embry, what a-"

"Save it, Marlin." Embry said with a sigh. He studied the two men for a moment, obviously deep in thought. "I knew Hiwa. He was a good man. A little obsessed sometimes with catching the bad guy, but we all go through that." He hesitated, looking over his shoulder as he spoke. Nady and her mother-in-law were fighting at the top of the stairs leading into the church. "You two have some vacation time stored up- about three weeks." He looked at them slowly. "I advise you take it." He said with an innocent look.

Trevor and Marlin exchanged looks, seriously considering it.

"Well, I'd have to talk to Ayana..." Marlin said slowly. "But, she has been saying lately she would like me to take a little time off..."

They both looked at Trevor, who raised his hands to indicate he had no problem with it. "Hey, I've got no wife waiting for me at home. Just a cat."

"Since when?" Marlin asked him.

"Last week. Found it outside of a suit shop. The owner said I could take it." Trevor explained, rubbing the back of his neck with slight embarrassment.

The captain grinned. "I'll just fill out the paperwork when I get back to the station... You did NOT have this conversation with me." He warned them with a glare.

"No Sir." They said in unison.

"Good. See you two in three weeks... And no sooner." He warned.

After the captain left, the partners exchanged looks.

"Are you sure that you can take this job on? Ayana will be worried about you." Trevor quietly told Marlin.

Marlin grinned at his partner. "As long as I get some projects done during my time off, she won't worry about it." He said in a very carefree, easy-going manner.

"All right man. Let's go talk to Nady again. She might be too distraught to drive home." Trevor said, seeing that she had been brought back to tears by her mother-in-law.

* * *

"Marlene-" Nadynka tried to get a word in edgewise as her mother-in-law continued to berate her.

"Silence! It is your fault that Hiwa is dead. If he hadn't met you here, in this sinner's pit, then he would've stayed in Hawaii and lived!" Marlene spat, Farfalla whimpering at the raised voices. "Can't you keep her quiet, or are you too stupid to do even that?" She barked. With that, she reached out to take Farfalla away from Nadynka.

"No." Nadynka said, shying away from her and turning her upper body away so that Farfalla was further out of Marlene's reach.

Out of nowhere, Trevor appeared and got between the two women. Nadynka blinked back tears as she stared at the back of his suit coat.

"Ma'am, I think you need to give her some space." He said, standing his ground as Marlene seethed at him.

"Get out of my way!" She yelled, trying to go around him. The much smaller woman, though, was no match for him as he stepped to the side as well, still blocking her.

"Ma'am, I advise you to take a step back and calm down." Trevor said, calm, but serious.

Marlene seethed and growled. "This isn't over, Nadynka. Farfalla is not safe with you."

Nadynka cradled her daughter close, determined even now more than ever to keep her safe from her grandmother. "She's safer with me than she ever will be with anyone else." Nadynka said quietly.

Marlene scoffed, but turned and marched back into the church.

The pastor gave them both a dirty look before following Marlene.

Trevor turned around and took a step down, looking at Nadynka with all the concern in the world in his blue eyes. "You all right?" He asked her.

She nodded, looking away. "I'm fine. I just need to go home right now." She said quietly, going down the stairs.

Trevor followed her, grabbing her arm lightly. "Hey," he said as she looked at him once more._ Can you really help me?_ Nadynka asked in her mind. "Let me drive you home. You've just been through a lot."

Nadynka smiled weakly, trying to make up her mind, as her mother-in-law's words echoed in her mind. _I wonder if she's going to follow me home to continue that one-sided thing she calls an argument..._ She thought before nodding. "That would be wonderful. Thank you." She said, shifting Farfalla in her arms.

Trevor nodded. "Lead the way." He said gently.

Nadynka felt a shiver go down her spine as she led him to her older-model SUV. _Don't be so stupid, Nadynka. You just lost your husband, so you should be mourning his death, not having feelings for the officer who is offering to drive you home and help you._

She couldn't help it though. Hiwa had, for the last few years, been home so rarely that she was starting to feel like they were married only in name but not in heart.

_Maybe it's better that I move on now, instead of later when Farfalla would be more impacted by the change._ Nadynka wondered, biting her lip. _No! Right now I need to focus on taking care of Farfalla and myself. Love is-_

She felt sick to her stomach. Where had THAT come from?

Trevor opened the back door for her so that she could get Farfalla into her car-seat, waiting patiently. When she was done, he closed the door as quietly as he could and waited until she was in the passenger seat before getting into the driver's.

It hit Nadynka as Trevor started the engine and buckled his seatbelt: Hiwa had NEVER done anything like that for her since she'd had Farfalla.

She doubted that Hiwa even knew when their daughter's birthday was.

Closing her eyes, she felt a few tears roll down her cheeks. _What happened to the man I fell in love with?_

"Hey," Trevor said, making her eyes snap open as she looked at him. "Everything's going to be all right, Nady. Marlin and I are going to get to the bottom of this for you."

Her heart sang at that. "Oh, you will?" She gasped. "Thank you!" She said, leaning forward to hug him.

She felt him stiffen under her arms and she realized what she had done.

Leaning back quickly, she crossed her arms in order to keep from doing something else. "Just... Let's forget that ever happened." She said, blushing furiously.

* * *

Trevor blinked and slowly a smile spread across his face as he looked at Nady.

While she was very much off-limits, he couldn't help but feel a little warm and fuzzy on the inside.

"As you wish," he said, pulling the SUV away from the curb, feeling very good.

_God help me. I like feeling this way. _He thought, his smile becoming a sexy smirk.

Nady was a charmer without even trying, that was for sure.

* * *

_Okay, so there are very few hits on this story. No worries. If you review, thank you. If you flame, I'm ignoring you. ^_^_


End file.
